


Pepper

by blamography



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamography/pseuds/blamography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper, at the age where just because she had short hair didn’t mean anyone thought she was a boy and instead thought she was a boy because she was always with Brian and Wensleydale and Adam, knew in the vaguest of ways that she was lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/gifts).



Pepper, at the age where just because she had short hair didn’t mean anyone thought she was a boy and instead thought she was a boy because she was always with Brian and Wensleydale and Adam, knew in the vaguest of ways that she was lucky. Her friends didn’t tease her about her name (Pippin Galadriel Moonchild) and they didn’t make fun of her hair. Both of those could likely be attributed to her ability to bite through skin. And she was allowed to be Head Torturer sometimes because Adam was generally fair (Wensleydale was always Churchill, the famous aerial ace who single-handedly fought back China and Germany after they killed the Duke of some country no one cared about, when they played World War II and Brian got to be the Chief Indian to Adam’s Sherriff every time they played Cowboys and Indians; it was felt that she deserved her own recurring role, too).

She knew that Adam was something special, always had, all of the Gang knew but maybe, she thought, maybe she knew first. After all she was different even if mostly she was the same. They didn’t talk about it often because of her ability to scratch very hard but Pepper was, indeed, a girl, and for that reason often subjected boys to more scrutiny than boys did.

And later, at the age where just because she had short hair her mother assumed she was going through a rebellious lesbian stage, she knew definitely that she was lucky, because she had friends who didn’t tease her about her name and didn’t make fun of her hair, and it was less because of Pepper’s capacity for violence (still there, unfettered by puberty and decorum and manners) and more because it had been that way for a very long time and seemed to work.

After all, they sort of saved the world. Adam did, really, but they helped. And they didn’t talk about it at all but Pepper was pretty sure they all remembered, that they all knew why Tadfield had perfect weather and why all the crops there were never blighted, and Pepper was also pretty sure that it would have to change one day. But Adam was theirs – they were Adam’s – and in a world where Dog had yet to slow down or go gray, perhaps that wouldn’t change for a very long while.


End file.
